JPN
by Noir Setsuna
Summary: Can't stop feeling, stop a moment, I can't stop loving you! Please, stop hurting me more than this. [reader/character] - based off of Perfume's album, JPN.
1. Laser Beam

**First up, Laser Beam. Catchy, sweet song. Also, each chapter would have different heroine personality; either 'Tenshi' (angel), or 'Koakuma' (sweet devil).**

**...But we'll keep it T.**

**This one's Tenshi.**

* * *

**レーザービーム**  
[ ...it's just like a rainbow-colored love beam. ]

* * *

ストレイト ドキドキする 視線はまるでレーザービーム  
心をシュワりと突き刺すの 虹色のラブビーム

When you first saw him that day, you thought that your heart was going to burst out of your chest. Seeing some soccer match was just a whim on your friend's part; she simply didn't have anyone to accompany her, so she asked you to join her on her quest to 'find the love of her life'. And, as if a bad joke, it seems you've found yours instead...

He was Tsurugi Kyousuke, you had learned from your friend; popular, lots of fans. Smart, athletic, and to top it off, a handsome boy! No wonder he's the top prospect for most of your friends. But anyway, you're one of the slow ones when it comes to girl-talk-slash-gossip, so you didn't know him at all—you've only heard that the 'soccer club has a good-looking ace striker'.

...That's partly a lie though. He topped most exams in his class, and on the whole-school scale, he's usually only a few ranks below yours—to be expected, since you're a library hermit—so you kind of noticed his name. Definitely not his face, though. You've only seen him today, after all.

"So? _Ya _in love, young lady?" Your friend, with her made-up _Kansai-_accent—an inside joke of hers and yours—said, smiling mischievously, "So it was a right decision to bring you along, after all, little angel."

Flustered, you replied in squeak, "N-no... I'm not in love at all. What's love, anyway?"

Your friend really needed all of her strength to stop herself from chopping your head. "Love is... you know, that feeling when—never mind, my explanation will be too hard for you to understand, Miss Top Rank," You were about to complain when she shushed you and continued, "The easiest way to put it is... it's like a laser beam being shot right to your heart... I guess. And you felt really bubbly. Happy. Kind of embarrassed?"

You paused for a while, thinking. "Bubbly," You repeated her, "...Embarrassed. Laser... beam?"

Funny, that's _exactly _how you felt right now.

"Huh. I guess I must've hit the bullseye," She remarked, "Then go for it! You're a bit too plain, though... the girls who threw themselves to his feet are _way _more fashionable."

You felt like a ton of brick just fell to your head. "I'm just a library-lurker," You said, "I'm not even athletic like him. I'd imagine he'd want a girl who could at least accompany him practicing soccer..."

実る果実が水を弾いて キラキラしてる光に似てる  
グラウンドに立つキミの姿が まぶしくて 少し照れちゃうけど

Your friend turned her head to look at the subject of the conversation, running across the field, dribbling skillfully. "Maybe you're right," She said, "But who knows? The most important thing is not to lose hope, _y'know_?"

You nodded, "Yes—"

"TSURUGI-KUN IS THE BEST!" You heard the flock of girls a few meters away from you scream. You remembered them as the girls whom named themselves 'the Tsurugi Defense Squad'...

"—But at this point, I'm not even sure anymore." You ended, and your friend could only nod.

"Still... confidence is the key," She said, "Oh, look! They're winning. The match's ending soon."

That disappointed you a bit. You still wanted to marvel-er, look at Tsurugi's plays, after all. "Is that so?" You replied, "We'd better go home, then."

"I'll go ahead first!" You friend suddenly said, as she stood up, "Got some matters to attend to." At that, she pointed at her phone, "Business, business. Right, see _ya_!"

"W-wait!" You desperately called out, but she's already gone. Did she really have to leave you _here, _out of everywhere else?! You didn't know anyone here, and to be honest, some people scare you... especially the older men. Being alone around hundreds of others really didn't make anything better.

"_I guess... I should really go home now."_

* * *

ふたりを繋ぐ 秘密の光 あの日見つけた 秘密の光  
恋の瞬間 音は止まって 時間はスローリーに 恋の光線

Tsurugi Kyousuke stared at the scoreboard for today's match. He had scored quite a bit; about three-four of the team's shoots. He felt strangely good today, maybe it's because he had noticed a _certain someone_ watching him.

..._Nah, _that was a lie. Actually, that certain _someone's _friend texted him earlier about that _someone _being here.

"Great work today, Tsurugi!" The team's captain, Matsukaze Tenma, said in delight.

"Today prove to be one of the easier matches, huh?" Kariya Masaki chimed in, drinking from his bottle, "Tsurugi-kun scored lots today, too."

_Aitai, anata igai dare hitori—_

"Whose phone was that?" Kirino Ranmaru asked, as he looked around. Nobody pulled their phones out, he noticed. But when he turned to look at the Ace Striker... "So it was your phone, Tsurugi."

"Mmhm," Tsurugi replied, as he unlocked his phone. Much to his delight, it was a text... from a _friend._

[ Quickly go. Should be there any minute now. ]

Damn. He didn't know the time would come so soon...!

"Tenma, I'm going to go first," He said, as he pocketed his phone and took his bag, "Sorry. Just for today."

"Huh? What?" Tenma asked, but seeing the urgency on his long time best friend's face, he nodded, "Alright. Be careful, Tsurugi."

At that, Tsurugi ran full speed towards the stadium's exit.

* * *

ストレイト まっすぐだね 恋愛はきっとレーザービーム  
心をシュワりと突き刺すの 虹色のラブビーム

"_So many people..." _You thought, inwardly grimacing at the sudden pain on your foot. Someone had stepped on it _again, _for God knows how many times, including this one. _"It took so long just to... get... to... the... ex—there it is!"_

You _almost _shouted in joy, seeing the bright red "EXIT" sign. By the time you get here, most of the people had dispersed, and only few remained. You're really slow, after all.

"I'm finally ou—" When you started running, much to your unfortune, you crashed to someone. However, instead of the pain you had expected, you felt... kind of comfortable?

When you looked around, you realized that you were held by someone, and that someone is currently below you. Oh no, someone had taken the fall for you!

"I'm sorry!" You immediately stood up, as you offered a hand to help the stranger up. Much to your _surprise, _though... it was your crush.

...Tsurugi Kyousuke. A few centimeters away from you.

"You're pretty heavy," He said, and you felt your heart sinking, "But I wouldn't have it any other way."

You were about to ask what he meant, but a sudden tug on your hand made you realize that Tsurugi _took _your offer and is now _holding _your hand. A sudden blush crept to your cheeks, and you couldn't help but to feel an immense joy.

"Thanks." He said, as he dusted his trousers.

"N-no, thank _you!_" You replied almost immediately, trying to gather back your composure (and failing miserably), "I'm sorry you had to experience that," At that, you grimaced, "Must hurt."

"Not really," Said he, "I've experienced much more painful things."

"O-oh..." _Now _you felt bad.

"No need to feel bad. It was part of training, after all. Anyway..."

"Yes?"

"Do you want to walk home together?"

At that, you really couldn't suppress an idiotic smile.


	2. GLITTER

**I failed you, Bitway. I'm sorry.**

**Also, koakuma heroine rocks. Kinda crack ending? Idk.**

* * *

**GLITTER  
**[ ...In a glittering dream... ]

* * *

キラキラの夢の中で 僕たちは約束をしたね  
その日がいつかくるまで 泣かないよ 思い出すよ  
キミを 祈って キミと 笑って

Stoic, level-headed, and ruthless at times; with a dark sense of humor, to boot. He's the best leader material one could ask for in this kind of harsh place; that Bitway Ozrock. At least, to people who managed not to anger him at all—that was what Ishigashi thought. So, why the sudden thoughts about Ozrock?

Well, simply because he had seen _quite _an interesting thing earlier. His boss, Bitway Ozrock, the upper echelon's rumored heartless man, _laughed. _That's probably not the most surprising thing, really.

The thing is... he laughed with _you,_(L/N) (F/N)—the sole daughter of some rich noble family in Faram Obius—genuinely. And by genuinely he meant a _real _laugh, and not that sadistic one his boss liked to show around. And chances of that happening is like 0.00009%, so it's like a _miracle, _really; for Bitway to laugh and smile like that.

Ishigashi never liked to speculate much about other people's life, but... this one's _too _interesting to pass up. It could be that you're a _very _important person to Bitway... but what kind of relationship? Are you two lovers? Close like siblings?

Just then, someone tapped his shoulder lightly. Ishigashi immediately hurled around—oh, it was just a passing comrade.

"Hey, Ishigashi!" Ishigashi's comrade greeted, a childish grin on his face. Ishigashi had never liked those 'happy'-types, but this person in particular... _just doesn't stop bothering him. _He had grown bored telling him off.

"Rayne," Ishigashi greeted back, though his voice remain monotonous.

"Did you see?! I bet you did."

"...See?"

Rayne motioned a binocular with both of his hands, and he twirled around. "Ozrock, of course! And that chick from the (L/N) family!"

"Oh?" At this, Ishigashi's interest was slightly piqued.

Rayne gave a winner-like grin, and it annoyed Ishigashi to bits. "I _knew _you'd like this one," He said, and he continued, "I heard they're lovers. Y'know? The love one? Romance? Kiss?"

Ishigashi flicked Rayne's forehead, a very out of character gesture from him. "I _know, _Rayne."

"Wow, that hurts!" Rayne said, as he nursed the red mark on his forehead, "Anyway, 'heard the young lady's going to go through surgery. Success percentage's pretty low—Ozrock did a great job hiding his worry in front of us lower soldiers, though."

Well, this surely is news to Ishigashi. "I see..."

"Anyway, I only know that much. So, let's go get some lunch!"

"I'm busy."

"You're not. I see you have time to space out, so you _must _have time for lunch, too!"

"...Rayne..."

* * *

なんでもきっとできるはず そんなに簡単に言うけど  
だって でもね Uh やんなきゃきっと変わんない  
そんなの大体わかってる けどね でもね

"Are you sure you're going through this?" An uncharacteristic worry over other people laced his voice, he actually sounded like he's trembling, "If... If you give me more time, I could search for a more proper treatment for you—"

At that, you shook your head,"We've gone through this, Bitway," You said, "If even Faram Obius doesn't have what it takes to cure me, then... I'm sure that nowhere does."

"But the surgery only have a small precentage, and I..." Bitway paused, "..._don't want to lose you..._"

You smiled, as you reached for his hand, "You're the rumored ruthless Bitway Ozrock," you joked, "I can't believe you're here... right here... worrying for me."

Bitway seemed to take offense to that. "As long as it's for a loved one, I don't mind."

You laughed, the laugh he had grown to love ever since he got to know you, "If I don't do anything, nothing will change, Bitway," you said, "I'd take a one in a million chance if that means there's a chance of me getting my health back. I'd rather do this than wait for my death."

Bitway didn't know how to react. Over the years, he had known you as a straight-forward and strong willed lady; he knew that nothing he said would _ever _change your decision.

"...If... if the operation's a success, then..." you said, your tone soft, "I'd like to see you the first thing when I open my eyes."

Bitway couldn't help but to embrace you, and he said noticed that you're trembling. There is... a chance of you _never _opening your eyes again, after all... _who_ would not get scared?

"Thank you... thank you..."

* * *

ころぶのは 簡単で 減んないし カロリーは  
立ち上がる のには いるの GLITTER

"Mr. Ozrock, please spare them...!" unsightly begging voices filled his head. This peace-activist apparently finds a need to bother him with worthless matter.

"Wild grass," Bitway said, as he sipped his tea. The activist seemed to be listening intently; good, at least he had that much sense, "If we don't cut them now, more coup d'etat will start. They serve as an example."

"But...!"

"We're only going to lock them up. The rest of the decision has yet to be discussed."

"...I see."

"If that's the only thing you're going to say, get out."

The man immediately bowed in respect and turned tail.

Bitway sighed. There are so many things to do today, and this man worsened his mood a million times. And moreover...

"_No, I can't think about her now," _Bitway thought, _"Keep your professionalism, Bitway."_

_It's easier to bow down to despair_, he mused, _that was what you always said_. And he knew, when you're the one who said it, you truly mean it. Sentenced by doctors as _'uncurable'_, you had almost given up living. However... you were never one to fall down, weren't you?

なんでも順番があるでしょ そんなに早くと言うけど  
だって でもね Uh 一日の楽しみは  
誰にも止められないよ 今日も 明日も

Because you wouldn't let anything gets in the way of you... and your life.

Sometimes, he felt glad he had someone like you by his side. His work sometimes took its toll to him, and if you weren't around, he...

"_Stop musing, Bitway," _He thought, _"Back to work. She's struggling now, you should... do your best too."_

* * *

白い箱 開けると いつもの 棚にあるの  
キラリ 光る そうさ GLITTER

"_Bitway Ozrock, yes?" _The tone of voice held an urgency he dreaded, _"Please come to the hospital immediately."_

He didn't need any more cue. When he arrived, he immediately asked where your room was, and continued running towards it.

In front of your door, he saw his trusty right hand man, Ishigashi, who looked like he's waiting for him. Bitway immediately straightened himself, and walked in fast and firm steps.

Ishigashi wordlessly handed him a white envelope. Bitway gave a questioning glance, but Ishigashi wouldn't say a word.

[ th ank you for ev er y th ing ]

Bitway felt his whole body tensing. You—the _you _who usually wrote in an almost calligraphy-like handwriting now writes... so badly... No way, did you...?!

He turned to Ishigashi in panic, but Ishigashi looked away. Bitway gritted his teeth and walked inside the room...

...only to be met by your smiling face.

"Ah, you came."

Sometimes he'd wonder... just how much _more _time would you give him a heart-attack?

* * *

**:: extra ending ::**

While cuddling with you on the hospital bed, you told him that he didn't keep his promise.

"Your face looked really surprised! Your mouth hung down, unlike the smile I wanted to see."

"..."

"...Bitway?" You said, "Oh yeah, did yo—"

It seems Bitway has no time to deal with your crappy prank, as he silenced you with a kiss.


	3. Natural ni Koishite

**ngl, this one shot book is just an escape from exams \o/ｲﾔﾎ**

**Also, I'm doing the songs in order of the tracks, so the Tenma one probably would be later when the fitting song came up since I'm picking best-fitted characters for each song. He would be here, though, so stay tuned.**

**Our song now is NACHYURARU ni Koishite, featuring a badass koakuma heroine.**

* * *

**ナチュラルに恋して****  
**[ don't joke with me, dumbass. ]

* * *

全然頑張ってくれない 今日は記念の日なのに  
テレビを見て 時計の針は進む 忙しそうにしている  
君の携帯電話 ちょっと誰から メール届いているの  
君は人気者だし 不安にもなるけれど そうやって笑うたび 愛しちゃうの

It was a lazy afternoon. Today marks the third month of you dating Matatagi Hayato—the school's idol, or so your friends dubbed him—but he's _still _annoying you to no end. You love him, sure you do; why else would you date him? But... it's just that he's being irritating. He _should_ know that you love the _real _him, and not the _'dumb'_ him, or so you dubbed his facade. Don't he know you fell in love with his real side? Yet, he still act like such an angel—you know he _isn't _in the slightest bit—in front of you.

Your girl-friends are all jealous to how he treated you like some dreamland princess, but you... you honestly gets irritated at it a lot (even though it had its own perks in some way or another).

And today, guess what! The two of you were watching TV in your house, with him _staring _at his phone intently. Who is he texting? Someone _much _more important than you? Then, what's the point of watching TV together? Dear _God _you just want to chop his head right now—

"What are you staring at, (F/N)?" He asked suddenly, "I feel like you're going to murder me soon."

You smiled an angelic—almost identical to his facade's—smile, as you cupped his cheeks with both of your hands, and stared _right _into his eyes. "Guess what?" You said, "I might do that soon."

"Are you angry?" He asked, his gaze not faltering even a little. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do anything—"

"_That _is precisely why I'm angry," You _almost _yelled, "Do you think I'm happy getting treated like a princess?"

At that, his eyes widen, "You don't? I thought every girl does."

"Except me, dumbass." At that, you forcefully pulled his face close to you, and kissed him.

"—!"

"Count me out," You said, "Your behavior towards me is _kinda _disappointing. I loved the _real _you, after all."

Hearing that, he seemed offended. But then, a smirk etched itself on his lips, "Are you sure?"

Your voice sounded challenging. "I'm as sure as I can be."

"I didn'to do this, but...—" He said, and then he paused, "...I lied. I had wanted to do this since a long time ago."

At that, he crashed his lips on to yours, and the kiss lasted so long—you felt light-headed.

"Mm..." Matatagi licked his lips, after he pulled away, "You taste sweet."

You smirked, trying to put out a brave front even though you're as red as an apple by now. "I just ate some cake. A nice, big and _special _strawberry cake."

"And you didn't even _think _of sparing me some?"

"Nope."

"You'll get fat."

"No way. Being together with you has been proven as the best kind of calorie burner."

"...Are you meaning to say that in a good or bad way?"

"In whichever way you'd like, darling."

Sharing a laugh, your worry disappeared in a second. He's a popular person, after all—and there are much more suitable person for him in this world (though that wont stop you from hunting him to his grave should he dare to cheat on you).

* * *

君の好きそうな映 画頑張って横で見るけど  
ちょっと眠たい 肩を借りて眠る  
君は人気者だし 不安にもなるけれど  
そうやって寄り添うとき 愛しちゃうの

When he had finished texting that _God-knows-who _person, his favorite program's on. Now it's his turn to watch intently, while you're already bobbing your head up and down, feeling _very _sleepy. Damn, this is bad... hang in there, (F/N)...!

"_Oh well."_

Leaning on his shoulders, your eyes fluttered close slowly, as your breath evened. You had fallen asleep. And he, feeling an additional weight on his shoulder, turned around—only to see your sleeping, _defenseless _form.

"_...Geez," _He thought, _"I really hope she doesn't fall asleep _this _easily around other men."_

However, seeing you, he really couldn't stop smiling. This was the first time a girl had ever _forced _him to let his personality show—most of them are head over heels over his fake one, after all. He should've known you'd get angry at him—you're the girl that he fell in love with, after all. He should've known that _you're _special.

"_...But still..." _He thought, _"Is she trying to tempt me?"_

Well, should've known he wasn't a patient man.

But nah... he's not going to do anything for now.

Keyword, _for now._

* * *

**:: extra ending ::**

"My beautiful princess, of course." Was his witty reply. "Oh... lend me your legs."

"..._What?"_

"_Upper _legs," he said, "I wanna sleep." Without any warning, he let his head fall on your tighs, and closed his eyes—soon, he was breathing evenly, indicating that he's asleep.

"_...Good night, my prince."_

* * *

Love me naturally and kiss me naturally,

Love me naturally, and I want to hold hands this way.

Genuine love is the best feeling, after all!


End file.
